PC:Rocco Shadowlost (Neurotic)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= }} Fluff Description Rocco is as pale as dwarves go. He looks gray and drained like he never saw light of the day. He carries snug fitting chain mail, matted to be dull gray instead of shining metal. His hair and beard are both black. Hair is done in Mohawk style, looking more fitting for eladrin or shadar-kai then dwarf. Beard is braided in three prongs, side ones going toward his shoulders, middle one falling straight down to his chest. All braids are held with bright sky blue rings. He wears dark gray tunic over his chain mail. Snug fitting black shirt and trousers, black leather boots and, shockingly, bright blue cloak with purple trimming. Various light weapons of dwarven type sit on his belt and lone javelin is secured on his back. He walks light, gliding instead of threading, quite a contrast to heavy step of his ilk. Background Rockslide Falcrunn of Deep Lake clan lived normal life for a dwarven child. He learned about stone, went with his elders down the tunnels and learned about their dangers. When he was big enough he would follow his father with small pick and 'help' him in his mining efforts. He was both strong and quick and at the age of ten he entered school for young warriors. His clan lived in a fortress on the shore of big underground lake. It was hard life as they were regularly attacked by denizens of darkness or hordes from above. Rockslide went outside only once in his life and after days outing he witnessed sun going down behind the mountain top and felt bitter cold of the lands above. He was shocked at the distances and lack of secure overhead and never again went outside. He is son of dwarven stonewarden and powerful priestess of Dumathoin, Keeper of Secrets Under the Mountain . As he grew he started noticing strange change in behavior of his parents. There were always small tokens and charms hanging above the door, they checked on everyone calling on them before letting them in and mother studying various rituals and becoming more and more reclusive. He was forbidden to follow his father anymore and father himself never left home without his weapons and shield. He tried to ask what is happening, but was always assured everything is fine. He could not however ignore the rumors he heard in his fighter school, saying people went missing, some behaving strangely and that there was some kind of cult or monster infiltration within the fortress itself. Life however continued as is for more then a year in such tense atmosphere and then there was major discovery. Cell of vampires made their home under the fortress and missing people were in fact turned. They were discovered because more and more of them needed to feed and it put their secrecy at jeopardy. Once that was taken care of everybody sighed sigh of relief. Five years later, with Rockslide almost out of his boyhood, without warning there were terrible cries in the 'night'. Starting with the temple and radiating outwards, ancient vampire with his several spawn and various undead creatures, mostly wraiths and shadows attacked. Incredibly, one of the spawn was Rockslides mother. Other priests were also present in various forms. It seems elder was somehow able to bypass holy wards and attack the center of dwarven resistance against his powers. Father quickly equipped himself for the battle, knowing he'll almost certainly fall, but going as his duty demanded. He would not however let his son die needlessly if he could help it. Using the scroll Rockslides mother left he opened the portal to some unknown destination and shoved the child forward with small pack prepared for emergency just as shadows flew under the door. The boy found himself in darkness, outside of the fortress, alone and unprotected. He had just enough time to see shadows swarming over his father and one shadow going toward the portal. Not waiting to see if it made it through, he ran headlong into the tunnel. He ran for only few seconds before the light went completely out as portal closed and yet he ran, fearful of shadows following him. He ran straight ahead until he hit the wall as it curved with the shoulder and fell. Composing himself somewhat, he felt inside the pack and pulled out what he recognized as sunrods. Activating one, he looked around trying to orient himself. Not finding anything he continued down the tunnel. He walked, cried, slept, walked some more, until he could go no further. He was trying to go up, toward the surface, but the tunnel went straight or occasionally down. Finally, on verge of collapse he found a tunnel angling up toward (he hoped) the light, even with that terrible horizon, still light! Unfortunately, it was also when the shadows caught up with him. He saw them slinking along the area defined by his light and cold dread gripped his heart. He ran, upwards, his short legs pumping to keep him ahead, heedless of what lay in front of him. He felt the cold increase and burst out of the tunnel hoping the light will stop his pursuers. Alas, it was night. Or at least, in his inexperience with the night above, he thought it was. Shadows following him came after him and he resumed his run. At last, even his dwarven endurance couldn't keep him going and he turned, his axe and shield at the ready. Dropping down the torch he activated his last sunrod and waited for them. There were only two of them, but still confident in their ability to take down frightened child even armed as he was. They took their time, torturing him, attacking, prodding, taunting. Finally, Rockslide slid into what he thought final darkness. When he opened his eyes there were several lithe warriors, pierced and tattooed and one robed figure looking at him. "He can't be much older than Veruzak here." Said the robed figure, as she indicated a smooth skinned eladrin boy, with no piercings or tattoos. "Can we keep him, I'd like a brother?!" pleaded the young Veruzak to his surrogate mother. "Audrey, what do you think, he looks awful, may not even make it through the night." worried the robed figure. "Veruza you get an apprentice, what about me, I'll take him on and teach him why that shield nearly got him killed." The Shadar-kai noticed Rocco attempting to regain consciousness, that sealed the debate, Rocco's display of fighting prowess coupled with his strong will to live convinced Veruza that the dwarf would indeed make an excellent apprentice and companion. They took him to their village and tried to explain that he's no longer in his world. He is now deep in Shadowfell. With constant threat of Paling, elfin creatures adapted, they lived their lives fully, but such was hard for dour young dwarf especially after his loss. Rocco grew up with the young eladrin apprentice, watching Veruzak master his mothers craft. When he had recovered enough from his battle with the vampires, Audrey took Rocco out for a battle display. Rocco positioned his shield and time and again Audrey sent her spiked-chain around it, showing the dwarf the uselessness of a hand committed to defense. Veruzak watched Rocco master two handed offense, and even helped pay for a pair of handaxes. In losing his parents Veruzak had always wanted a family, and he had readily taken to having a brother. Rocco continued learning to be a warrior, only instead of shield, he learned shaddar-kai way of fighting and defending with two weapons. He tried short blades such as they used, but eventually returned to his original training with axes and hammers. Soon, his will to live and get revenge ignited again and he fell in line with Shadar-Kai belief system. He was still occasionally prone to depression and introspection, but at such time there was always sickly mage to get his spirits up. In turn, Rocco would protect Veruzak from depredations of youngster pranks and/or overzealous mage rivals. 'Hooks' * vampires to kill * information on his clan's location * cry for help from his adopted village * Veruzak asking for help * Favor of The Temple of Lauto * Red Boots contacting him about his clan 'Kicker' * Veruzak left the village and left him alone in his melancholy prompting introspection and renewed vigor in search for his ancestral home Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power07= }} Class Features * Combat Challenge - Whenever marked enemy is adjacent and shifts or makes an attack that doesn't include you, you can make a melee basic attack * Combat Superiority - +3 bonus to opportunity attacks. Enemy that provoked by moving, stops moving. * Tempest Technique - +1 attack bonus with weapons with off-hand property. Gain Two Weapon Defense Feat. +1 to damage with melee and close weapon attacks if wearing light armor or chain mail. Bonus increases to 2 with off-hand property weapons. Theme Guardian Features * Guardian Counter power * at 5th level +2 power bonus to insight and perception Racial Features * Cast-Iron Stomach - +5 racial bonus to saving throws vs. poison * Dwarven Resilience - Use second wind as minor instead of standard action * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency - You gain proficiency with throwing hammer and warhammer * Encumbered Speed - You move your normal speed even when it would normally be reduced by armor or heavy load. * Stand Your Ground - When an effect forces you to move you can move 1 square less then the effect specifies. If you would be knocked prone, make immediate saving throw to avoid it * Dungeoneering Bonus * Endurance Bonus Rakehell Duelist Features * Duelist Guard - +1 AC & Ref against marked enemies if Rocco wears light armor or chain * Main Gauche Action - when Rocco spends AP, he can make free action, off-hand attack before or after extra action * Marked Opportunity - if marked enemy shifts or makes an attack that doesn't include Rocco as target, it grants CA to Rocco TENT Skills Feats * Two Weapon Defense: Gain +1 shield bonus to AC and Ref while wielding two weapons * Dwarven Weapon Training: Gain proficiency and +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with axes and hammers * Mobile Challenge: After Rocco hits an enemy with the attack granted by his Combat Challenge class feature, he can shift 1 square * Devoted Challenge: MBA granted by his Combat Challenge class feature gains +3 bonus to hit and damage * Axe Expertise (bonus 5th level) - Rocco gains +1 to hit with axes and he can re-roll one die resulting in 1. * Superior Will - +2 Will, make saving throw vs daze, stun, dominate at the start of the turn even if the effect does not allow such * Improved Defenses (retrained at 10th from superior will) * Acolyte of the Veil: gain Stealth training and Shadow Step power. Use Ki foci as implements. * Dodge giants: +1 AC & Ref against Large or larger opponents * Marked Scourge: once per round Rocco may add 3 damage to his damage roll against marked enemy * Resilience of Stone: Rocco can spend Second Wind as immediate interrupt when damage by an attack Regional Benefits Background: Ancestral Home Lost background makes Perception Class skill for Rocco Equipment Maximum weight: 340lbs Maximum drag weight: 850lbs Money: 592gp Equipment powers Mithral Chainmail - Daily immediate reaction: halve the damage of the attack Foe Chaser Boots - When charging Rocco gains +2 item bonus to speed; Daily immediate reaction: Trigger: Marked enemy makes an attack that doesn't include Rocco. Effect: Rocco teleports adjacent to the marked enemy. Flesh Grinder Gauntlet Axe +2 - Daily free: Trigger: make an attack that attacks AC; Effect: Attack targets Fort and deals extra 1d6 damage Frost Fury Handaxe +1 - while Rocco is bloodied this axe deals extra 3 cold damage; crit: 1d6 (1d10 while bloodied) cold damage Foe Maker Handaxe +1 - Daily: standard action mark everyone visible within 5 squares TENT; crit: 1d6 (1d10 against marked targets) Dual-Threat Gauntlets - Daily minor: until the end of the encounter, flanking with Rocco grants +3 bonus to attack Counterstrike guards - Daily imm reaction: when an enemy misses Rocco he can make MBA against that enemy Floating Shield - Rocco does not sink unless he wants too, he gets +3 to Athletics and Endurance roll for swimming and he can swimm his speed on the surface (but not under it) Davros Elden's Defensive step - on shift Rocco gains +1 item bonus to AC and Ref. Encounter Minor: Rocco shifts 2 squares Ghost Mask Ki Focus: Encounter Free Action: Rocco makes the attack that targets AC. That attack targets Will and does psychic damage. Tracking Money Starting Wealth 100GP - Chainmail 40 gp - Adventurer's Kit 15 gp - Handaxe x 2 10 gp - Throwing Hammer 5 gp - Javelin 5 gp - Alchemist Fire 20 gp = 5 gp leftover + Long Arm of Lauto - Obolus 417gp - 360 Amulet of Protection +1 = 63gp Into the Wild +369gp + 8gp - 360 Floating Shield +1 =80gp Into the Wild +576gp = 656gp Into the Wild +973gp = 1629gp - 25gp Gauntlet Axe - 25gp Transfer Enchantment (Flesh grinder +2) - 680gp Dagger Rhythm Blade +1 - 840gp Counter Strike guards ------------------------------ = 59gp 2813gp - 840 Ghost Mask Ki Focus +1 -1440 upgrade Amulet of Protection +1 to +2 ------------------------------ = 592gp Equipment * Long Arm of Lauto - Obolus Frost Fury Hand Axe +1 * Into the Wild - Belt of Vigor and Foe Maker Handaxe +1 * Into the Wild - Mithral Chainmail +1 * Floating Small Shield +1 * Flash Grinder Hand Axe +2 and Foe Chaser Boots * Davros Elden's Defensive Step * Counter Strike guards * Threat Gauntlets * Ghost Mask Ki focus * Amulet of Protection +2 * Rhythm Blade Dagger Ring of Shadar-Kai +5 to intimidation skill +1d6 to all damage rolls +1 to AC Significant Events Background: * lost parents and clan to vampires * rescued from undead in Shadowfell by Shaddar-kai * resurgence - start adventuring * Saved Obolus for Temple of Lauto, brought back guardian without fighting Exp * 1349 XP Long Arm of Lauto - Obolus * 1193 XP Into the Wild * +626 XP Into the Wild * +1190 XP Into the Wild * +1450 XP Into the Wild * +2404 XP Into the Wild * +1910XP The Mark of Trogdor * +4593 XP The Mark of Trogdor * +3552 XP The Mark of Trogdor * +6133 XP Bosch's Revenge ---- Total: 26002 XP Wish List Sorted by type and level. I'll work on adding levels of items in the future - or level up those here as needed. Companions and Acquaintances Ibram Gaunt, bard, modest Nementah, shaman, MetaVoid Ashir, mage, renau1g Haruka, warlock hexblade, TwoHeadsBarking Dante, ranger, IronSky Max, warlord, dimsdale Renquist, paladin, FourMonos Cyr Iannes, invoker, MetaVoid Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 comments from covaithe * I fixed the code on Dual Strike to show the secondary attack properly. * Brash strike grants CA until the start of your next turn, not the end. Nothing serious there; approved. Approval 2 Under review by CaBaNa (Character Approver) Bloodied value is 15 not 16 Basic attack should say something like Handaxe, 6 vs AC for 1d6+7 Basic Ranged attack should says something like Handaxe, 5 vs AC for 1d6+5 Dual strike has an "Effect: Make a secondary attack" line, which is not indented before the secondary target line Funneling Fury after attack it reads, Main weapon and Off-hand weapon, one attack per target In the math section, under attributes, in the level column, it reads 744030, and it should read 000000 there is a good start, shoot me a message when these are fixed. Approval 3 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Attacks: Hmmm, your RBA is +5.5 vs AC? How about you just include the stats for the magic axe and stop freaking out the poor wiki code. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Shouldn't both of Funneling Flurry's attacks have the same attack and damage rolls now that you have two magic axes? Anyway, approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your dagger melee attacks (Dual Strike and Funneling Flurry) should be at +12. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Level 9 Approval 1 *Passive Perception and Insight are missing the bonus from the Guardian level 5 feature. Minor, so approved by MeepoLives 13:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 *You may only have one magic item occupying your Arms slot. Please indicate which one of the Floating Shield, the Dual Threat Gauntlets and the Bracers of Defense you have equipped. Incidentally, you didn't describe Bracers of Defense like you described your other items. *In the power description templates in your Summary, replace Origin=Martial with Origin=Fighter Attack 1 or Origin=Fighter Utility 6 or whatever the case may be. The first point needs to be taken care of, but since fixing it won't actually require significant changes, Approved --WEContact 06:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Level 11 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Summary - Villain’s Menace - please add that the bonus to damage is a power bonus Minor though so approved Approval 2 Approved by MeepoLives 11:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Status Approved for level 11 by renau1g and MeepoLives. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W:Dwarf Category:L4W:Fighter Category:L4W:Tempest Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval